


To See the Sun

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Gen, Soul Bond, Soulmates, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of the Lone Dalek as it experiences sunlight for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Probably slightly AU-ish. Also really difficult to write. I wanted to write something based on the episode "Dalek", but I will confess, writing from a Dalek's point of view is pretty damn hard. Still...I think I did okay, for the most part.

The Dalek knows that if nothing else, it has every right to be ashamed. After all, it has failed to kill Henry Van Statten. It has not fulfilled its primary order, if only to destroy, to conquer. And yet there is something about heading out towards the sunlight that, even in spite of the circumstances, it feels foolishly, stupidly content. If nothing else, it has found whatever else it wanted but didn't realize that it wanted. Still, if nothing else, there is something about the circumstances that could be, for lack of a better word, better. Superior, one could say.  
  
Rose flinches next to it even as the Dalek aims its ray towards the ceiling and fires, only to laugh in amazement even as the sunlight pours through. "Well," she says, grinning, "We've done it. We've made it." A pause, if nothing else, she seems to grow more serious. "I never thought that we would make it. That I would make it."  
  
If nothing else, the Dalek knows full well how she feels. Not entirely, but it can have an impression of her feelings. They are, after all, at least in a way, bonded together. It has fed on her DNA if only to regenerate itself, to heal itself from the days of torture, the days of isolation and loneliness. It has suffered day after day, cut off from fellow Daleks, from companionship and orders (and the knowledge that the Doctor, this new, angrier Doctor has done this...the Dalek knows full well that he is known as the Oncoming Storm, but it doubts that it ever imagined this), and, though it doesn't know it up until now, sunlight.  
  
Daleks have not known the sunlight for a long time. If nothing else, ever since Davros made those experiments during the war between the Kaleds and the Thals, Daleks have been living, if nothing else, in what would amount to a metal cage, from birth until death. A metal protective shell. They are not meant to show emotions, other than hatred, other than a desire for racial purity and extermination of all those who are not Dalek (no doubt as a result of the war between the Kaleds and the Thals, where Davros would have done just about anything if only to end the war. Davros was nothing if not dedicated -- perhaps as he should have been), and yet the Dalek is painfully aware of just how enclosed it now is.   
  
It's uncomfortable and stifling. And worst of all, it can feel almost everything Rose has ever felt. It has felt her devotion towards the Doctor, and sensed the Doctor's devotion towards her. It has felt her fear, and her hope. It has felt everything, in a sense, of what was, is and could be. Everything from time and space, absorbed into its DNA as well.   
  
It is aware, now. And it asks Rose if only one question: "How does it feel?" It's not just about the sunlight, but simply, all these emotions. How do they not drive her mad?  
  
It's later, even as it opens its metal cage, if only to feel the sunlight, to feel more of what Rose is feeling, that it notices Rose, looking at it if only in shock, in surprise. The Dalek knows full well that if nothing else, it is no doubt sickly from all that has happened. The torture, the isolation, the loneliness. And yet at the same time, there is something in it that wants to comfort Rose at least as best it can, telling her that this is not all bad, that if nothing else, this is not all terrible.  
  
She is hesitant to ask, and yet... "After all this time?"  
  
"Yes," the Dalek says. "Always."   
  
It knows full well that this day has been, to put it bluntly, quite terrible. That the days prior to it have been equally terrible, and that when it sent out a signal for help, no one answered. That if nothing else, it has betrayed everything that was ever Dalek if only in this moment. Because it cannot kill Rose Tyler, and it could not kill Van Statten.   
  
And yet somehow, even reaching its tentacles if only to feel the sunlight, it's somehow not as terrible as it believed. Because she is with it, with him, and that is worth everything. 


End file.
